youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksepticeye
Sean William McLoughlin (born: ), better known online as jacksepticeye, is an Irish YouTuber, video game commentator, occasional vlogger, voice actor, and founder of the clothes company, CLOAK (along with Markiplier). He is known for his energy, distinct accent, loud commentary and sometimes gentle nature and (now former) signature green hair (which he dyed for charity alongside Markiplier). As of December 2019, his channel has gained over 22.9 million subscribers, making it the 83rd most subscribed channel on YouTube, and also the most subscribed channel in Ireland.https://watchin.today/charts/channel/top Personal Life Childhood The nickname “Jack” comes from his childhood. His mother and siblings gave him the nickname because in Ireland, another name of Seán is John, and a common nickname for people called John in Ireland and the UK is Jack. The term “SepticEye” also came from his childhood. When he was still in school, he got a severe injury to his eye which later became infected, and his friend began calling him "Jack Septic Eye", after figuring out that Seán's mother called him Jack. Seán would later use the nickname as his username. His home county is County Offaly in Ireland, where he lived in the countryside with his parents as a kid, later moving with his family to a cabin in the woods. Jack is the youngest of five, having two brothers and two sisters. His siblings are Allison, Susan, Malcolm, and Simon. Jack has stated that Malcolm currently lives in France, and has an Instagram under the account name malcolmwriter, where he sometimes posts pictures of Jack as well. Jack has previously said that he was really close to one of his sisters growing up, likely Allison as she is closer to him in age. During one of his live streams, Jack mentioned that Allison just recently got married, and while happy for her, he is currently unable to picture himself married. Seán previously lived in an apartment in Athlone, County Westmeath, Ireland, and now currently lives in Brighton, England, though he hasn't done a house tour because he has had trouble with fans going to his house, which makes it unclear if he lives in an office, house or apartment. In a previous apartment, Jack had a roommate named Killian, and he even appeared in some of his videos, including a vlog and a Turbo Dismount video. Jack is very well known for his green hair and is the second most popular "celebrity" in Ireland, though Jack has stated many times how being called a "celebrity" makes him feel uncomfortable. Seán attended college twice in Ireland, the first time (in Music Technology) he did not finish college, but the second time (in Hotel Management) he returned and he graduated with the degree. Jack has an energetic personality and enjoys playing all sorts of games ranging from AAA games, to flash games, with his favorite games being Shadow of the Colossus, Dark Souls, and Undertale. He sometimes speaks Irish in his videos, such as various religion songs, and some phrases in Irish (some examples here). Relationships Possibly, all the way back in 2010 to 2012, Jack began dating a Korean girl he got interested in and found online. They were both in different locations, so it was hard for them to closely communicate. Afterward, after several months to a couple of years, he finally got enough money to meet his girlfriend in Korea. They eventually broke up, though the details of the event have never been disclosed. From early 2015 to August 2018, he had a girlfriend named Signe Hansen (pronounced "sig-neh") from Denmark, whose YouTube channel is Wiishu. She is a digital artist and has often posted fanart of Jack on her Tumblr. At a PAX panel Q&A, Jack stated that he met Signe because she was a fan of his. They started talking on Tumblr and became friends, and eventually started a romantic relationship. Signe joined Jack and some of his friends - Bob, Wade, and Molly - in his Revelmode charity stream on Twitch when they were playing Overwatch, has been mentioned in a vlog and can be seen in the background with Jack in PewDiePie's PAX 2016 vlog and has a few videos up on her own channel. On February 11th, 2017, for Valentines Day, Signe released a couples' special on her channel. After the video, Jack appeared in several more of her videos. In November 2015, Signe moved in with Jack, and the two lived together in Brighton, UK. On October 9, 2018, Jack announced that he and Signe separated and went their own path. He posted to his Twitter that it was "not an easy decision to make". On March 15, 2019, it was announced via photos on their respective social media accounts that Seán is in a relationship with Dutch YouTuber Evelien "Gab" Smolders (Formerly known as GirlGamerGab). Career Jack created his account on February 24, 2007, but did not start uploading videos until November 12, 2012. In the first few years of his YouTube career, Jack referred to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron (Spore). He is friends with muyskerm, PewDiePie, LordMinion777, Markiplier, ChaoticMonki, CinnamonToastKen, CoryxKenshin and many others. He does series on various games, where the episodes of a particular series are spaced out with 3–5 days in between. His favorite game genre is adventure. He has stated that his favorite game is Shadow of the Colossus. Some famous series Seán has done are The Escapists, Subnautica, The Sims 4, Grand Theft Auto 5, SKATE 3, Happy Wheels, No Oxygen Included, Surgeon Simulator VR, Five Nights at Freddy's, ''and ''Undertale. His non-video-game series include: “Reading Your Comments”—in which he responds to comments on either, Twitter, or Tumblr—regular vlogs—in which he shares, talks about his life or what's going around the channel—and used to do a series called “Drawing Your Tweets”, in which he drew things suggested by his fans on Twitter on a whiteboard, be it a real one or a computer program simulating one. He has expressed that in the future he would like to branch out into doing some more skit-based videos. Jack's friend and editor is Robin, or pixlpit, as his online alias. Robin has appeared in a Worms Clan Wars video as a secondary player, in "Oh Sir...! - The Insult Simulator" videos, in the "Astroneer" videos, in the "Human Fall Flat" videos, and in the "A Way Out" videos. He is also an animator that has made several animations for Jack, and others such as PewDiePie, Markiplier and the Game Grumps. Robin is the skills behind the Antisepticeye videos, and Jack has publicly thanked him many times for it. The fanbase created an "evil" Jack, calling him "Antisepticeye." Jack, liking the idea, enlisted Robin's help to add in little glitch edits to his videos to build up the eventual Say Goodbye video on Halloween 2016. As it received a huge amount of support and popularity, Antisepticeye, or Anti for short, appeared as the intro to Jack's PAX East panel in 2016. In 2018, there were small appearances/hints towards the return of Anti, alongside the return of his egos. Jack started the PMA (Positive Mental Attitude) movement in his video looking back at the year of 2017 (2017 - My Toughest Year on YouTube). Its gained a huge momentum among his community and has begun to spread out across the internet. As of 2018, he created and released a long-awaited PMA merch line on his official website jacksepticeye.com. Also in 2018, Jack - alongside Markiplier - launched a clothing company called Cloak (with the slogan "Hidden In Plain Sight") which was designed to cater to gamers: stylish, simplistic, and comfortable. Some fans pair Markiplier and Jack together as a couple. Their ship name is Septiplier with the catchphrase of, "Septiplier Away!". When Jack announced he had a girlfriend, many people lashed out and hated on Signe for "denying septiplier," even though Jack has stood up to the act and mentioned on Tumblr that he is "still a human" and he deserves the basic right to make his own choices in his life. Other ships include Jelix, which is between Jack and Pewdiepie, and Septiishu, which is between Jack and Signe. Despite his overwhelming popularity, Jack has remained down to earth. He hasn't let his popularity go to his head and admits that he doesn't describe himself as a "celebrity" or "famous," as those terms make him feel uncomfortable. Jack still often interacts with fans, be it on Tumblr reblogging fanart and adding thank you comments, or responding to replies on Twitter. He largely interacts with his community and has definitely shown that he cares. PewDiePie Shout Out Jacksepticeye entered a competition by PewDiePie and was one of 6 YouTubers to win. PewDiePie uploaded the video 'WALL TWERK' in September 2013 and while being amused at Jack's intro, it was shown that Jack only had 2,200 subscribers at this time. After PewDiePie shouted him out, Jack gained just above 10,000 subscribers in a few days, and later on, was rising very fast afterward. Jack shortly made a response video in shock and celebration that he was shouted out, and stated that his phone was blowing up with notifications. Felix and Jack then became friends when Jack had about 2 million subscribers. Alter-Egos Jacksepticeye has six alter-egos, or eight if the fan-made character "Robbie the Zombie"and Bingsepticeye is counted. *'Anti' or "Antisepticeye" was the fan-fueled concept of a dark, evil and complete opposite version of Jacksepticeye. He was initially idealized by Jack's fans due to his creepy thumbnails and videos. However, Jack has since taken the idea of the character and turned it into a reality, implementing aspects to make the character his own. He is known for appearing with a slit throat, black clothing, gauges, and holding a knife; more recent appearances (as of May 2018) also show him with glowing red eyes. His first appearance was in the Sister Location series on Jack's channel, in which there were glitches and frames including Anti. His first dedicated video was "Say Goodbye" on October 30, 2016. *'Jackaboy Man' is the superhero version of Jack. He is known for having a red bodysuit and a blue mask, and though Jack has yet to portray him with a cape, fans often draw him with one. His first appearance was in the Welcome To the Game series on Jack's channel, and though he also appeared in Jack's South Park series, he has yet to show up in more recent videos. *'Dr. Schneeplestein' is Jack's doctor persona, whose professionality is somewhat questionable. He is typically known for being in a doctor's uniform (scrubs and a white coat) and is currently the only ego who wears glasses, though Jameson does have a monocle. His first appearance was a video in the "Jacksepticeye Power Hour" series, which Marvin also originated from. As of April 2018, after Kill Jacksepticeye featuring Schneep and Anti, he was "missing", and it is highly believed that Anti has something to do with his disappearance. Just after April, on May 3, 2018, Jack made an Instagram post to announce that Schneep has now returned from 'vacation'. His resurfacing was accompanied by an appearance in a surgery video the following day. *'Chase Brody' is a cool "Bro"-stereotype character who was originally meant to parody Dude Perfect. He is the only ego who cannonly has children and a wife, though his wife (Stacy) is known to want a divorce and won't allow Chase to see his kids. He is often seen wearing a specific red and grey hat and dark grey shirt, and typically has a nerf gun with him as well. His first appearance was in the "Bro Average" video on Jack's channel. His latest confirmed appearance was in "TIE - A Game About Depression", where it was revealed he had two children with Stacy and deals with the separation (and Jack's coma state) by drinking alcohol. Jack himself has confirmed a future "Bro Average 2" video is on the horizon. *'Jameson Jackson', also commonly referred to as “JJ” or "Dapper Jack", is an old-timey, black and white silent film character a la Charlie Chaplin. His first appearance was in the Halloween 2017 video "Jacksepticeye - A Silent Film" (which has since been renamed too, making him the youngest, or newest ego by far). His appearance is a white long sleeve shirt and blue vest as well as a monocle and mustache. Being as new as he is, very little is known about this ego and some people even suspect that due to the glitches in the only video he has been in, he either is ''Anti or is somehow connected to him. He officially received ego status in spring of 2018. He returned for Halloween 2019 with the video "Jameson Jackson's Jolly Jaunts". *'Marvin the Magnificent''' is a magician character. Marvin is commonly known for his blue shirt, black cape and his white cat mask, which Jack colored himself in the video Marvin appeared in. Marvin's first and currently only appearance was in a video from the JSE Power Hour series. Though not a lot is known about Marvin either, the video gives a good judge of his character, which seems to be cheery and upbeat for the most part. It's assumed that he is bad at magic as well. In May 2018, his image appeared as an easter egg in the background of certain horror game videos Jack posted, but it hasn't been confirmed yet what that means for the egos' story. *'Robbie the Zombie' is a zombie character completely made and supported by the fans. Jack has acknowledged this character a few times, but since Robbie is fan-made, he is not officially considered a part of the egos. He is known for having a striped white and black shirt and having purple hair. He hasn't appeared in any videos due to being fan-made, but the idea for him came from a thumbnail Jack did for a PUBG Zombies video. *'Bingsepticeye '''has never shown up in a video but he does exist. Computer specifications This list is according to Jack's "My Setup Tour!" video, which was uploaded on August 18, 2016. *Case: Corsair Carbide Series Air 540 *CPU: Intel Core i7-4770k Quad-Core *CPU Cooler: MasterLiquid 240 *Motherboard: Asus Z87-PRO *Graphics Card: GeForce GTX Titan X *RAM: Corsair Vengeance (4 x 8GB) *Sound Card: Asus Xonar Essence STX Fan community There are several games made for him that he played: * Game * 's 1 Million Subscriber Party Massacre * j a c k v e n t ur e * 's Paradox * Jack to the FUTURE! * The Boss There are also several other games (such as ''Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, NoLimits 2, Clustertruck, Little Big Planet 3, Far Cry 4, and Geometry Dash), in which some levels are made for him. He may not have played every single game, and/or level made for him, but this shouldn't matter because Jack simply loves the fact that people actually make things for him, whether they are good or bad, whether they're real or virtual, whether he's aware of their existence or not. Jack did a live stream of Happy Wheels #100 on November 26, 2016. And now the longest series on his channel is Reading Your Comments with a total of 107 episodes. (As for January 6, 2018) The first song that was made for Jack was a dubstep remix made by BooVox, and is called "Fan Made Jacksepticeye Dubstep Remix | 25,000 SUBSCRIBER GIFT"'' and was published on his channel on December 17, 2013.'' The second one, which is called ALL THE WAY, was published on Seáns channel on July 22, 2016. The song was made by schmoyoho. There was also a third song called WHAT IS MY LIFE which was published on Seáns channel on February 10, 2018. The song was also made by schmoyoho. Quotes *''"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome (back) to game!'' (current intro) *''"DING DING DING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOP OF MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' (Minecraft intro) *"Hello, all you beautiful people. My name is Jacksepticeye." (previous intro) *''"Hey, hey, guys, what is going on? I am back for another _____________."'' (original intro) *''"LIKE A BOSS!"'' *"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT SUSIE LIKE THAT!" (Bully) *"MIISSTER WILLSSON!!!!!!!" (Hello Neighbor) *"HERE COMES JACK!!!" (GTA 5 Online With Markiplier & JackSepticeye Part 1: Yep We're All Dead) * "MOTHER APE A**." (Happy Wheels) * "Oh... That's all broken ankles!" (When a character falls from a height, usually in Parkour games) * "F**KIN' HELL!" (Whenever stressed, failing at a game, or after a sudden jumpscare) * "C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" ''(When an in-game character performs a multi-kill) * ''"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or when Billy does something that Jack doesn't approve of; said at random times when Billy is seen in Happy Wheels) * "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (Mostly in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3, but pretty much every game where speed is related) * "HAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEEELS!!!" (In the start of his intro, where he is stating the game, if he is playing Happy Wheels) * Calm your tits, *name of a character or person*!” (Whenever panics) * "GO, BILLY, GO!!!" (When he does a bottle run in''' Happy Wheels) * "Well, see ya later, Billy!" (Whenever he leaves Billy behind in Happy Wheels) * "YOU WANNA TUSSLE?!?" (When a character wants to fight him) * "NOTHING STOPS... THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) * "OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING!" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) * "Blasphemy of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) * "Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) * "LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! web cam" (When he sees something that is mature) * "Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character any game doing flips) * "F**KA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game Park Reference) * "I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) * "And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" * "Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) * "Hey Ma!... MA!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!" (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) * "TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!/MY NIPPLES ARE SOOOO TWISTY FRESH RIGHT NOW!" (When he is excited about something) * "Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) * "BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls in circles) * "Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels. in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) * "SHOW ME YOUR GAME FACE... GERRERRRRRRRR!!!" (Whenever he's about to attempt something very difficult) * "GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) * "OFF ROADING B***HES!" (When usually in Grand Theft Auto V he goes off roading in his car) * "LOOK AT THESE +1 BICEPS!" (Whenever strength is involved) * "'STICKY BOMB!" (When he is playing Grand Theft Auto V and throws a Sticky Bomb) * "BOOPER DOOPER!!"(When he's really excited, or he doesn't have anything else to say) * "Go away, smelly!" (When an enemy comes near him) * "STOP WINKING!!" ''(When he plays Cleverbot and Evie or Boibot starts winking) *"THE TICKETS TO THE DUMBASS SHOW AND YOU'RE THE STAR!" (Cleverbot Evie | SHE KNOWS MY NAME! | Evie is EviL) *"Suck a fart out of my dick." (Bob The RUTHLESS | Dead By Daylight Gameplay Part 8) *"Let me sniff your butthole!" * ''"BALLS-A-ROONEY-TOONEY!" (When he messes up) * "I'm a whale biologist, damnit!" ''(When talking about animal or human anatomy) * ''"A-Wooshie woosh!" (Undertale) * "That is bull to the sh*t to the bullsh*t!" * "aShimmy Shammy, aShimmy, aShimmy Shammy" (Super Mario Maker) * "DETAINED!!" (Papers, Please) * "GLORY TO ARSTOTSKA, GREATEST COUNTRY, MOTHER PROUD!!" (Papers, Please) * "GLORY GREATEST COUNTRY!!" (Papers, Please) * "Sweet!" (Whenever something good or cool happens when he plays Ori and the Blind Forest) * "Here comes fun!" (When an object, sometimes actually fun or sometimes sarcastic, is thrown at him or an enemy. Used most commonly in CHKN) * "Oh me nads!" (Used to referencing balls) * "Now we're/you're sucking diesel." (in an Irish accent) '' (When he does something really well after continuously trying) * ''"F**KING SNOWPLOWS!" (Turbo Dismount) * "Just like a Majestic Eagle Sasquatch." *''"SUCK MY TES**CLES/ARSE!" (Whenever something fails/dies)'' *''"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?" (when people aren't "getting along")'' *''"Peistagesistos!"'' *"Do I have a flashlight? AHAHAAAAAAA! HOLY BALLS!" (Jeff the Killer) *"Now I'm Sonic... with no head, but a fucking great ass." (Sonic Dreams Collection #2) *"MA! MA! I made a cake & they said it was good! Not like yours.... they don't kill rats like yours do." (Baking Simulator) *"WHERE DID MY BOWL GO?! WHO TOOK MY BOWL?! (Baking Simulator) *"YOU WILL NOT DENY MY SEXUAL HARASSMENT!” (Smoking Simulator) *''"I'm Trippin' Balls!!!" (When he's playing a game and everything goes weird, like an acid trip, his username when playing a multiplayer game with friends) *"Christ on a bike cycling to mass on a Friday!" *"Christ on a bike!" (When something crazy/annoying happens) *"When In doubt, Segway Steve!" (While playing happy wheels, mostly with spike falls) *"I'm trying to find stuff to f***ing kill myself."" (Who's Your Daddy) *"If you liked it punch the like button up the A*S like a boss!!" (Happy Wheels - Part 1) *"Some people call you ugly, but I call you... the FU***NG FATTEST B**CH EVER!" (Happy Wheels - Part 2) *"OH HAIRY NIPPLES WRAPPED IN PLASTIC!!!" (Happy Wheels - Part 95) *"Stop saying fetch it's never going to happen!" (Happy Wheels - Part 99) *"No one dies a virgin Felix, life **cks us all." (Gential Jousting) *"Where's my pe**s equality?" (Genital Jousting) *"It's just in my a**." (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *"Now all you have to do is... NOT SUCK A D**K!!" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *"My fingers smell like a**..." (Happy Wheels - Part 100) *"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" (Him, as a person who never ever sleeps) *"I FART WHEN I'M NERVOUS!" (Fast Action Hero) *"Mark, red means stop, so STOP BREATHING!" (CRINGEMAS CHARITY LIVESTREAM) *"They better be long or really hard." (Clustertruck #18) *"Oh come on, Mama! It''s just a demon ritual to get rid of you." (TattleTail #2) *"45 is not 100." (THE TREE PALACE | Raft #6) *"You don't even have to cook me because I'm so hot." (Raft #7) *"Wow... majestic sp- GET THE F**K OUT OF MY SIGHT." (Surgeon Simulator VR #7 (HTC VIVE Virtual Reality) *"F**K YOU NEEDLES! I don't NEEDLE you anymore! ...Best joke." (Surgeon Simulator VR #7 HTC VIVE Virtual Reality) *"Watermelons are my enemy." (Prop Hunt #42) *"How in the blue balls are you suppose to do this if he's staring at the porn on his phone that's he supposed to be cleaning up?!" (Hide The Porn) *"My boss is going to fire me because I'm ma********ng at work." (Hide The Porn) *"Dude those t**s? I'm going to have to ask you to calm them!" (Stupid Raft Battle Simulator) *"You are just a camera right now, but there's a lot of beautiful people out there and I love you." (I'm Sick!!) *"I'm having a good time!" (When he is excited and having a, well, good time) *"No rank... NO RANK! I'll show you no rank with my fu**ing as***le." (Omnibus) *''"I'm bullin' for a sh**." (Jacksepticeye's St Patrick's Day Irish Tips)'' *"Is Goofy from Mickey Mouse a donkey?" (Bendy And The Ink Machine) *"I find it hard to read instructions on how to microwave food." (Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes Ep. 1) *"Okay, we're gonna do some work now. Oh, I'm surfing the internet. Okay then." (Robin) *"I think the game got kick-started, but don't quote me on that." (Night In The Woods Part 1) *"This is where I live now... on the giant carrot of soda." (Soda Drink Pro) *"Did you ever just want to drink soda on the back of a man's ass? I have." (Soda Drink Pro) *"It's boner time!" (WHAT IS THE TOP RESULT? | Google Autocomplete) *"In my underpants and my ass are both good places." (What Would You Do If) *"Think with your head not your asshole." (100ft Robot Golf W/Ethan) *"You-you can't even kill yourself PROPerly!" (Prop Hunt #43) *"Wait for it... 4-20!!!" (THE ADULT EPISODE | GMod Prop Hunt Funny Moments) *"My scale of pizza goes from good to fucking melting my testicles!" (Night In The Woods - Part 1) *"I'm not doing this for realsies right? Not for true true just for dream dream? I hope so." (Night In The Woods - Part 2) *"I'm gonna unlock all y'alls a**es!" (Night In The Woods - Part 2) *"Your anus is massive." (READING YOUR COMMENTS #100) *"I will suck my dad's p*n*s before I play an electric drum kit." (READING YOUR COMMENTS #100) *"My advice to them is kill yourself." (READING YOUR COMMENTS #100) *"Well f*ck my a** and call me Judy!" (Happy Wheels - Part 100) (Sometimes, but very rarely, says when very annoyed) *"How're you so fast you big boxy bi**h?!" (Prop Hunt Ep.26) *"ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCHHHHH!!!!!" (Yandere Simulator #3) *"Now it looks like the inside of a butthole. It's kind of cozy actually." (Night In The Woods - Part 3) *"What's that over there? Is it deez nuts?!" GRAVE ROBBING | Night In The Woods - Part 5) *"Heh heh, knobs means p**is." (SHADOWY FIGURES | Night In The Woods Part 6) *"Those poles look like dicks. Those right there are dicks!" (Night In The Woods Part 7) *"You know it's bad when you wake up in a pentagram." (Bendy And The Ink Machine - Chapter 2) *"Always be wary. Always stay vigilant. Fu** the Bendys." (Bendy And The Ink Machine - Chapter 2) *"Don't think with your d**k." (WOT YOU DOIN M8?! | Catch A Lover W/Jack) *"Maybe we could jack each other's wieners off." (WOT YOU DOIN M8?! | Catch A Lover W/Jack) *"A quad backstab double cross." (Dr. DOUCHEBAG Is In | Dead by Daylight Ep. 4 w/Mark, Wade and Jack) *"No, I wasn't playing with other balls... I swear!" (Goblin Uzi) *"It's time for the family friendly shit to kick in... fuck, I cursed!" (The Emoji Quiz!) *"I'm on all the drugs, all of the drugs that you can think of!" (That Crazy Game with Explosions and Times) *"Can I pack up the internet and bring it here?" (I Moved!) *"That looks like shit. Did you dig this out of Sherk's swamp?" (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe #4) *"Why is there a hole where your brain should be?" (Guns Of Icarus Alliance Part 2) *"Look, mommy, I'm a disappointment." (Corpse Box Racers) *"I love balls, but I don't love you." (Corpse Box Racers) *"What is up, my cranky crew?" (Corpse Box Racers) *"When he does good, he my boi, when he does bad well he needs to be set on fire." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe #5) *"I JUST MADE YOUR FUCKIN FOOD YA HAIRY BASTARD!" (Counter Fight) *"Saaaturday night at the movies." (Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4) *"Saaaggy titties saggy titties." (Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4) *"I'm sure you won't mind blowing into this then." (Kindergarten Animated ) *"It's a lot easier to fuck a watermelon than a pineapple." (Reading Your Comments #104) *"You want some fuck? Lemme smash." (Spinz.io) *"This motherfucker died in 181 days." (Bio Inc. Redemption #4) *"All my patients are problems waiting to be solved, so this motherfucker is going to get special treatment." (Bio Inc. Redemption #4) *"My ass had a lung transplant! How does that even happen? Can not put lung in ass!" (Bio Inc. Redemption #4) *"Why is there a JackSepticeye 2? Oh... fucking Felix." (Googling Myself) *"THEY HAVE WILHELM SCREAMS!" (Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator #10) *"The cops don't know... They know!" (Party Hard 2 #2) *"This makes me feel all jazzy in my pants!" (Passpartout #7) *"Mark, get your hand out of your pants." (Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep. 43) *"I'm not telling you where. I like burning on my own!" (Stayin Alive) *"I wanna be a horny boy!" (Stayin Alive Ep. 2) *''"POSITIVE... MENTAL... ATTITUDE!"'' (Various) *"The nipples look like the top of baby bottles." (Referring to the game models, in PewDiePie's video "the male fantasy...", which was cut in Jack's video "BIG SWINGING BOYS! | Mount Your Friends 3D w/ Felix & Ken") *''"JEROMINOES!" (When he jumps off something in a game) *"Hello, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." (Detroit: Become Human) *"HJÖNK HJÖNK AM GOOSE!" (Untitled Goose Game) *"You're going to have to come quickly, cause Timmy fell down the well Vance!" (Wrong Numbers by TheOdd1sOut) Games He's Played This is an incomplete list of games that he has played on his channel. *100 Floors *1916: Der Unbekannte Krieg *3AM at the Krusty Krab *404Sight *6AM at the Chum Bucket *60 Seconds! *72 *7Days *90 Second Portraits *A Good Husband *A Good Snowman Is Hard to Build *A Good Wife *A Way Out *AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!! for the Awesome *Absolute Drift *Action Henk *AFFECTED *Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut *Afterlife: The Game *Agar *Airscape: The Fall Of Gravity *Akinator *Alien: Isolation *Alone VR-(Oculus Rift) *Alone in the Rift VR-(Oculus Rift) *Amateur Surgeon *Amazing Frog? *Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Among the Sleep *Angry Birds Star Wars II *Animal Inspector *Anxiety Attacks *Aperture Robot Repair VR Demo-(HTC Vive) *Aperture Tag: The Paint Gun Testing Initiative *Apotheon *ARK: Survival Evolved *Arma 3 *Assasin's Creed IV: Black Flag *Attack On Titan Tribute Game *Autocraft *Baby Hands VR-(HTC Vive) *Baking Simulator *BattleBlock Theater *Battlefield 3 *Battlefield 4 *Battlefield Hardline *Be The Slender Man *BeamNG.drive *Ben and Ed *Bendy And The Ink Machine *Berlin'82 *Besiege *Best In Show *Betrayer *Big Bad Wolf *Bio. Inc Redemption *BioShock Infinite *Blood and Bacon *Bloodborne *Bloody Good Time *Boibot *Boson X *Breach & Clean *Breaking The Bank *Bridge Constructor *Bridge Constructor Stunts *Broforce *Brookhaven Experiment VR-(HTC Vive) *Brothers – A Tale of Two Sons *Budget Cuts VR-(HTC Vive) *Bully: Scholarship Edition *Bungee Jumping *Bunny Man: Lost Souls *Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box *Camper Jumper Simulator *Can Your Pet *Cards Against Humanity – Pretend You're Xyzzy *Catlateral Damage *Chicken Walk *ChimBot *CHKN *Christmas Shopper Simulator *Christmas Shopper Simulator 2: Black Friday *Cities: Skylines *Citizen Burger Disorder *Classroom Aquatic VR-(Oculus Rift) *Clone Drone in the Danger Zone *Cloudlands: VR Minigolf-(HTC Vive) *Clustertruck *Coffee Gets You There *Coffee Shop Tycoon *Colina *Color Pixels *Concerned Joe *Contrast *Cook, Serve, Delicious! *Cookie Clicker *Cosmic Trip VR-(HTC Vive) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped-(N. Sane Trilogy) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back-(N. Sane Trilogy) *Crashtastic *Creepy Zone *Critical Annihilation *Cry of Fear *Crysis 3 *Cuphead *Cyberspace *Dark Cut *Dark Cut 2 *Dark Silence *Dark Souls *DARK SOULS II *DARK SOULS III *DARK SOULS: Prepare To Die Edition *DayZ *Dead By Daylight *Dead Rising 2 *Dead Rising 3 *Dead Space *Dead Space 3 *Deadbolt *Deadpool *Death: Unknown *Deep Down Dark *Deep Down in Space *Depth *Deputy Dangle *Destiny *Detention *Detroit: Become Human *Destroy the Porn *Diep *Dino Dearest *Dishonored *Divide By Sheep *DMC: Devil May Cry *Doki Doki Literature Club *Don't Let Go VR-(Oculus Rift) *Don't Shit Your Pants *Don't Starve *Don’t Strave Shipwreck *Don’t Starve Together *Don't Whack Your Teacher *Donald the Return *Doorways: Prelude *Douchebag Beach Club *Douchebag Life *Douchebag Workout 2 *Douchebag's Chick *Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen *Dreadhalls VR-(Oculus Rift) *DreadOut *Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator *Dropsy *Drunken Robot Pornography *Duck Game *Dude, Stop *Dumb Ways to Die *Dumb Ways to Die 2 *Dumpy: Going Elephants! *Dying Light *Dying Light: The Following *Either.io *Eko *Electronic Super Joy *Emily Is Away *Emily Is Away Too *Emily Wants to Play *Emily Wants to Play Too *Enforcer: Police Crime Action *Entwined *Epidemic *ERIE *Error #53 *Escape from Lavender Town *Escaping The Prison *Euro Truck Simulator 2 *Everest VR-(HTC Vive) *Eviebot *Eyes: The Horror Game *FEIST *FNaF World *Façade *FaceRig *Face Swap *Fallout 4 *Fan Fright! *Far Cry 3 *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Far Cry 4 *Far Cry Primal *Farming Simulator 2013 Titanium Edition *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly *Feed And Grow *Feed The Head *Fibrillation *FINAL FANTASY IX *FINAL FANTASY X *Fingered *Firewatch *First Person Lover *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Five Nights at Freddy’s: Pizzeria Simulator-(or you can call it: “Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Simulator”) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Flappy3D *Fleeing the Complex *Flockers *Floculus Bird *Floppy Frog *Fly in the House *Forklift Man *Fortnite *Fran Bow *GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT vs. xxXilluminatiXxx #rekt edition Montage Parody The Game *Game *Game Dev Tycoon *Gang Beasts *Garbage Day *Garry's Mod *GasoSta *Genital Jousting *Geometry Dash *Geometry Dash Meltdown *Ghouls Forest 3d *Give Up *Give Up 2 *Go Home, You're Drunk *Goat Simulator *God of War (2018) *Golf It! *Golf With Friends *Gone Home *Gone In November *Goofball Goals *Google Feud *Grand Theft Auto Online *Grand Theft Auto V *Grass Simulator *Grave *Grow Home *Guedin's Attack on Titan Fan Game *Guns of Icarus Online *Guns, Gore & Cannoli *Guts and Glory *Half-Life 2 *Handless Millionaire: Season 2 *Happy Wheels *Hard Time *HELIX - The NEXT level *Hell Waltzer *Hello Neighbor *Hello? Hell... o? *Hide *Hiveswap: ACT 1 *HITMAN *Hitman Absolution *Hobo *Hobo Prison Brawl *Holopoint VR-(HTC Vive) *Höme Improvisåtion *Hot Date *Hotline Miami *Hotline Miami 2 *House Flipper *How do you Do It? *How Hot *Human Resource Machine *Human: Fall Flat *Hungry Arcade Machine *HunieCam Studio *HuniePop *Hurt Me Plenty *Hyper Light Drifter *I Am Bread *I saw her across the world *I saw her standing there *I saw her too, with lasers *ILLUSION – Ghost Killer *INFINIDEER *INSIDE *Ib *Imscared – A Pixelated Nightmare *InFAMOUS First Light *InFAMOUS Second Son *Infiltrating the Airship *Ingrown Toenail Removal Surgery *Insert Title Here *It's Always Monday *J a c k v e n t u r e *Jack to the FUTURE! *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Jazzpunk *Jeff the Killer *Job Simulator VR-(HTC Vive) *Journey *Judith *Just Cause 2 *Just Cause 3 *Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes *Kerbal Space Program *KEYBOARD DRUMSET FUCKING WEREWOLF *Kill The Bad Guy *Kill The Plumber *Killing Floor *Killing Floor 2 *Kingdom *Kitty Powers' Matchmaker *Kona *Kraven Manor *Kung Fury: Street Rage *LA Noire VR-(HTC Vive) *Lakeview Cabin Collection *LASIK Eye Surgery *Lava Inc. *Layers of Fear *Left 4 Dead 2 *LEGO Worlds *Lemma *Life Is Strange *Life Is Strange: Before The Storm *Life Is Strange 2 *Life: The Game *Lightblade VR-(HTC Vive) *LIMBO *Little Inferno *LittleBigPlanet 3 *Lobotomy *Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut *Lord of the Aisle *Lorryrider *Lucius II *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster *Lumber Island *Mad Father *Mad Max *Maere: When Lights Die *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart 8: Deluxe *Mark of the Ninja *Max Payne 3 *MaximumVR-(HTC Vive) *Maximum Override *Medieval Engineers *Meditations of a Mobile Device *Meeuw *Mental *Mental Hospital: Eastern bloc *Mental Torment Episode One *METAL GEAR RISING: REVENGEANCE *METAL GEAR SOLID V: GROUND ZEROES *METAL GEAR SOLID V: THE PHANTOM PAIN *Metamorphabet *Metro: Last Light *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor *Midnight Man (Classic) *Minecoaster *Minecraft *Minimal Theory *Mirror's Edge *Mirror's Edge Catalyst *Missing: The Distant Island *Modbox VR-(HTC Vive) *Monument Valley *Moonbase Alpha *Mortal Kombat X *Mount Your Friends *Move Or Die *Muddy Heights *Muddy Heights 2 *Multitask *Museum of Simulation Technology *My Future Self *My Friend Pedro *My Only *Neverending Nightmares *Next Car Game: Wreckfest *Night In The Woods *Nightmare House 2 *No Limits 2 *No Man's Sky *No Time To Explain *Nyctophobia *Ocean Rift *Octodad: Dadliest Catch *Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty *Oh Sir!! The Insult Simulator *OlliOlli *OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood *Omegalodon *Ominous *OmniBus *One Chance *One Finger Death Punch *One Late Night *One Night Stand *Operate Now: Appendix Surgery *Operate Now: Arm Surgery *Operate Now: Brain Surgery *Operate Now: Dental Surgery *Operate Now: Ear Surgery *Operate Now: Eardrum Surgery *Operate Now: Epilepsy Surgery *Operate Now: Eye Surgery *Operate Now: Heart Surgery *Operate Now: Knee Surgery *Operate Now: Nose Surgery *Operate Now: Scoliosis Surgery *Operate Now: Stomach Surgery *Operate now: Tonsil surgery *Orcs Must Die! Unchained *Ori and the Blind Forest *Outlast *Outlast 2 *Overgrowth *Overwatch *Oxenfree *P.T.-(Silent Hills) *PAIN *Pact With a Demon: Episode 1 *Paint the Town Red *Papers, Please *Papyrus's Big Christmas Adventure *ParrotCoaster *Party Hard *Pesadelo – Regressão *PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator *PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist *PewdieBot *Photobooth *Piñata Bash *Pipejob VR-(HTC Vive) *Plague Inc: Evolved *Planet Coaster *PlanetSide 2 *Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *Please, Don't Touch Anything *Plug & Play *Plush *Pokeslender *Pokémon 3D *Pokémon GO *Pokémon Red *Poly Bridge *Pony Island *Portal 2 *Portal Stories VR-(HTC Vive) *Portal Stories: Mel *Presentable Liberty *Pretentious Game *Pretentious Game 2 *Prison Architect *Probably Archery *Project Wheels *Proton Pulse Plus *Prototype 2 *Psycosis *QWOP *Quantum Break *REIMAGINING :the game: *REPLAYING :the game: *RONIN *RacketBoy *Radical Rockits *Raft *Raspy Hill *Real Horror Stories *Rec Room *Red Dead Redemption *Red Faction Guerrilla Steam Edition *Rescuties! VR-(HTC Vive) *Resident Evil 2 (2019) *Resident Evil 4 *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard *Richie’s Plank Experience VR-(HTC Vive) *Rick and Morty: Virtual Rick-ality *Riddle School *Riddle School 2 *Riddle School 3 *Riddle School 4 *Riddle School 5 *Riddle Transfer *Riddle Transfer 2 *Rides With Strangers *Rift Coaster *Rift Coaster HD *Rift Park *Riftmax *Riftwings *Rinse and Repeat *Risk of Rain *Road Redemption *Robot Rice Cooker Revolt *Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball *Rock Of Ages *Rocket League *RS Life *SCP-087-B *Sara Is Missing *Scrap Mechanic *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Sem Saída *Senza Peso, a mini Opera *SEUM: Speedrunners from Hell *Shadow Blade: Reload *Shadow of the Colossus *Shelter *Shelter 2 *Shia LaBeouf: Meme Master Dating Simulator *Shovel Knight *Shower With Your Dad Simulator 2015: Do You Still Shower With Your Dad *SightLine: The Chair *SimplePlanes *SimpleRockets *Simulacra *Sir, You Are Being Hunted *Siren: Blood Curse *SKATE 3 *Skeletal Dance Simulator *SkyDIEving *SledgeRift *Sleeping Dogs *Slender: Flashlight *Slender: Kindergarten *Slender: The Arrival *Slenderman' Shadow: Sanatorium *Slenderman's Shadow *Slendytubbies (Original) *Slime Rancher *Slither *Smoking Simulator *Sniper Elite 3 *SOMA *Sonic.exe *Sonic Dreams Collection *Sonic Mania *Sonic Suggests *Sortie En Mer *South Park: The Fractured But Whole *South Park: The Stick of Truth *South Park VR-(Oculus Rift) *Space Pirate Trainer VR-(HTC Vive) *SPAG RollerCoaster *Spectre *SpeedRunners *Spider-Man *Spintires *Spongebob Slenderpants *SPORE *Spyro: Year Of The Dragon *Stairs *Stalked *Star Wars Battlefront (2015) *Star Wars: Trench Run *Starbound *Stardew Valley *Stealing The Diamond *Stick Shift *Stonewick Manor *Stranded Deep *Stuntfest *Subnautica *Succulent *Sumotori Dreams *Sunset Overdrive *SUPERHOT *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure *Super Hexagon *Super Mario Maker *Super Meat Boy *Super Nanny Sleepytime Ultra HD Alpha Omega *SUPER TRUCK *Super Wolfenstein HD *Surgeon Simulator 2013 *Sushido *System Shock 2 *TEMBO THE BADASS ELEPHANT *THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME *TABEMONSTER! *Tales from the Borderlands *Tasty Blue *Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds *Tattletail *Tea Party Simulator 2014 *Tea Party Simulator 2015 *Technolust *Ten Second Tattoo *TerraTech *Terrorift *That Dragon, Cancer *The Aperture Robot Repair *The Barber Shop *The Beginner's Guide *The Binding of Isaac *The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth *The Boss *The Briefcase *The Brookhaven Experiment *The Cave *The Cubicle VR-(HTC Vive) *The Culling *The Curse of Blackwater *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain *The Deep Well *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Escapists *The Escapists: The Walking Dead *The Evil Within *The Flame In The Flood *The Floor is Jelly *The Forest *The Hidden: Source *The Hunger Games *The Hunter *The Hunter: Primal *The I of It *The Idiot Test *The Impossible Game *The Impossible Quiz *The Impossible Quiz 2 *The Joy of Creation: Reborn *The Joy of Creation: Story Mode *The Lab VR-(HTC Vive) *The Last Guardian *The Last Leviathan *The Last of Us *The Long Dark *The Marvellous Miss Take *The Narrator Is A Dick *The Nest *The Park *The Rake: Hostel *The Room *The Shadows *The Sims 4 *The Stanley Parable *The Swapper *The Temple of NO! *The Tender Cut *The Train *The Unfair Platformer *The Very Organized Thief *The Visitor *The Visitor Returns *The Visitor: Massacre at Camp Happy *The Walking Dead: 400 Days *The Walking Dead: Season Two *The Walking Dead: The New Frontier *The Walking Dead: The Final Season *The Witcher 2: Assasins of Kings *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt *The Witness *The Wolf Among Us *The You Testament *The Zoo Race *There Is No Game *There's Poop In My Soup *They Breathe *Thief *This Is The Police *This War of Mine *Thomas Was Alone *Time Rifters *Tiny and Big: Grandpa's Leftovers *Titan Souls *Titanfall *Toilet Time *Tomb Raider *Totally Accurate Battle Simulator *Totally Accurate Toilet Simulator *Toward the Light *Towel Required! *Town of Salem *Trials Evolution: Gold Edition *Trials Fusion *Trials on Tatooine *Trollface Quest *Trollface Quest 13 *Trollface Quest 2 *Trollface Quest 3 *Trollface Quest 4 *Trollface Quest 5 *Trollface Quest TrollTube *Trollface Quest: Sports *Tube Tycoon *Turbo Dismount *Turmoil *UE4 Rollercoaster *Ultimate Chicken Horse *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End *Uncontrollable Robot Man *Undertale (One of his most favorite games) *Unfair Mario *Universe Sandbox 2 *UNO *Unpossible *Unravel *Until Dawn *Unturned *VANISH *VR: Vacate The Room *VVVVVV *Valiant Hearts: The Great War / Soldats Inconnus : Mémoires de la Grande Guerre *Vanguard V *Vapour *Velocibox *Virtual Morality *Viscera Cleanup Detail *Volo Airsport *Volume *VR Chat-(HTC Vive) *Warframe *Watch_Dogs *We Happy Few *Weekend Drive *Welcome back, December *Welcome to the Game *Whack The Burglars *Whack The Creeps *Whack The Thief *Whack Your Boss *Whack Your Boss: Superhero Style *Whack Your Computer *Whack Your Ex *Whack Your Neighbour *What's under your blanket !? *What-Dog *Where Is My Hammer *White Day: A Labyrinth Named School *White Finger *White Noise Online *Who Must Die *Who's Your Daddy? *WillYouPressTheButton? *Windlands VR-(HTC Vive) *Windosill *Wonderputt *World of Diving *World of Warcraft *World’s Easiest Game *World’s Hardiest Game *Worms Clan Wars *Yandere Simulator *Yohjo Simulator *ZOMBI *ZeldaVR *Zombie Training Simulator VR-(HTC Vive) *60 Parsecs '---------------------------EXPANSIONS---------------------------''' * Battlefield 3: Close Quarters * Monument Valley: Forgotten Shores * Mortal Kombat X: Kombat Pack * Octodad: Shorts * Outlast: Whistleblower DLC * The Escapists – Escape Team * The Escapists – Santa's Sweatshop * The Walking Dead: 400 Days * Viscera Cleanup Detail – House of Horror * Viscera Cleanup Detail – Santa's Rampage * Viscera Cleanup Detail – Shadow Warrior Honors WatchMojo's Top X Series WatchMojo.com - Top 10 Let's Play Channels - TopX Ep.2 * Jack was ranked 4th on the list. Voice Overs '''DidYouKnowGaming?' - 'Five Nights at Freddy's & The Fake FNAF 4 Ft. Jacksepticeye '' *Seán was the voice over for the whole video. Shadow of the Colossus - ''Did You Know Gaming? Feat. Jacksepticeye *Seán dubbed the whole video. Voice Acting asdfmovie 10 *Jack was featured as a minor cameo at the very beginning of the asdfmovie 10 video by TomSka. Bendy and the Ink Machine *Jack was the voice of Shawn Flynn in Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 Cuphead: The Musical *Jack was the voice of Elder Kettle in Random Encounters’, Cuphead the Musical. Pinstripe (2017) *Jack was the voice actor for a character in the game Pinstripe by Thomas Brush. WHAT DO DOGS THINK? || ft. Jacksepticeye (Animated) *As suggested by the title, Jack was featured in an animation by CypherDen as their 'lil' doggo'. Wrong Numbers *Jack voiced two characters in TheOdd1sOut's animation 'Wrong Numbers'. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: August 19, 2014. *2 million subscribers: December 6, 2014. *3 million subscribers: February 4, 2015. *4 million subscribers: April 6, 2015. *5 million subscribers: June 9, 2015. *6 million subscribers: August 13, 2015. *7 million subscribers: October 24, 2015. *8 million subscribers: January 4, 2016. *9 million subscribers: March 4, 2016. *10 million subscribers: May 7, 2016. *11 million subscribers: June 20, 2016. *12 million subscribers: August 31, 2016. *13 million subscribers: November 8, 2016. *14 million subscribers: January 4, 2017. *15 million subscribers: March 27, 2017. *16 million subscribers: July 10, 2017. *17 million subscribers: November 4, 2017. *18 million subscribers: February 10, 2018. *19 million subscribers: May 18, 2018. *20 million subscribers: August 14, 2018. *21 million subscribers: December 23, 2018. *22 million subscribers: April 29, 2019. *23 million subscribers: November 4, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: February 16, 2015. *2 billion video views: July 4, 2015. *3 billion video views: November 12, 2015. *4 billion video views: March 14, 2016. *5 billion video views: July 24, 2016. *6 billion video views: December 5, 2016. *7 billion video views: April 27, 2017. *8 billion video views: September 22, 2017. *9 billion video views: March 4, 2018. *10 billion video views: August 31, 2018. *11 billion video views: May 20, 2019. Trivia *Jack has never changed his YouTube profile picture and banner throughout his YouTube career or may have last changed it when he was an extremely small YouTuber. *Jack did an online color blind test to see if he is suffering from color blindness, in the online test he failed to put the correct number, Jack acknowledged that he was color-blind, as stated by the online test, so he brought two pairs of color-blind correction glasses (one for inside use and one for outside use). *He first used a webcam in the video Amnesia the Dark Descent – WATER ASSHOLE – Walkthrough Part 3 Gameplay/Commentary/Facecam, and from there he started putting it in almost every video. *He started saying "Top of the mornin' to ya laddies, my name is .." in the video Maere: When Lights Die - HUGE SCARES - French Indie Horror game - Gameplay/Commentary. Also, in that video he first started using his outro music by TeknoAXE called I'm Everywhere. *Jack's first video is called War Has Changed - Solid Snake Impression - MGS4 Intro. *In college, Jack was a drummer for a heavy metal band called Raised to the Ground. During this time, he wore 10mm spacers in his ears and even had his eyebrow pierced. Later, when Jack was asked if he regretted getting his ears stretched, he replied no, because he did enjoy them at the time, though now he doesn't wear his gauges as much, feeling as though he "grew out" of them. *Jack learned Korean a while back and had intended to move to Korea with his girlfriend at the time and become a school teacher there. *Jack's mustache color doesn't match his beard color, as the mustache has a more reddish tint. *In September 2015, Jack dyed his hair green in accordance with Markiplier for charity. He released a vlog the next day. *Despite being Irish, Jack doesn't drink that much. He's often stated that he's the "worst Irishman" because of the fact. *In a Q&A live stream, one fan asked why Jack didn't have YouTube Super Chat. He replied that it wasn't yet available in Ireland, but even if it was, Jack wouldn't enable it, since he didn't want to make anyone feel as though they had to donate for him. *Jack started out as a fanboy, having looked up to Felix and Mark. They were part of Jack's inspiration for starting his own YouTube channel in the first place. *In February 2017, Jack was a guest star in Cr1tikal Charlie's podcast, called The Official Podcast. The timing of the recording wasn't ideal, as it occurred right near the cancellation of Scare PewDiePie Season 2 and the media harassment of Felix. Later in a conversation with a fan on Twitter who asked Jack who his favorite member of the podcast was, Jack replied that Charlie was his dawg. *Jack wants to become a voice actor and was thrilled at being featured in the game Pinstripe, as he hopes to improve his voice acting skills in the future. *Jack is 5'10" according to when he measured himself in IS JACKSEPTICEYE DEAD? | Googling Myself. *Jack's favorite color is red. *Jack has played 693 games in total (excluding expansions; which would add up to 704 games). *He is a huge fan of curling competitions. *Jack used to play badminton when he was around 16 and even went to competition events. *Jack said in a live stream that when he first really got into YouTube and Battlefield 3, Jack watched a lot of LevelCapGaming. *The first game Jack remembers playing as a child around 4 or 5 years was an old school Mario on the Gameboy. He later played Donkey Kong, Pokemon Blue, and others. *Jack was one of the YouTubers to be shown on Disney XD's "Polaris: Player Select". He can mostly be seen throughout every episode. *Jack is 62% Irish, 34% British, and 4% from other regions (based on his DNA Test). *Jack said in a Tumblr post that he suffers from tinnitus and jokingly blames his own yelling for the condition. *Jack said in an Undertale video that he is slightly color blind; he finds it difficult to distinguish between colors such as light blue and white, which are similar to each other. As a result, he has some small difficulties playing some fights in the game. *Whereas Jack does not like the smell of Pepto-Bismol, he says it does not taste half-bad. *Jack's favorite pie is Key Lime, which he had for the first time at The Cheesecake Factory when he was "probably at a convention". *In "MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS RETURN | The Boss - Part 3", Jack reveals how some of his characters got their voices: **Gregg's voice is described as "bark-y". **Bea's voice is based on that of Raven from Teen Titans. **Angus's voice is based on his large size and stoicism. **Undyne's voice is described as that of an "edgy teenager", and is based off Tara Strong's voicing of Timmy Turner. **Papyrus's voice is based off Skeletor from the Masters of the Universe franchise, based off them looking similar. **Jack noted that his voice of Papyrus rolls their R's to seem more "posh" than they are. *Billy is named such as it was the most generic name Jack could think of. *In "DEEPER INTO MADNESS | Bendy And The Ink Machine - Chapter 4", Jack mentions that he could be considered claustrophobic as he hates tight spaces. *Jack has never heard of/seen the Nintendo Playstation. Gallery Jacksepticeye2017.png|Jacksepticeye's most vibrant green hair, dyed in January 2017 Fandom.jpg t.png|Antisepticeye JackSepticFace.jpg|Jacksepticeye with his natural dark brown hair. JacksepticeyeGallery1.png JacksepticeyeGallery2.png JacksepticeyeGallery3.png JacksepticeyeGallery4.png JacksepticeyeGallery5.png|Inside A Forest JacksepticeyeGallery6.png|Jacksepticeye with his brother and sister. JacksepticeyeGallery7.png|Jacksepticeye with director Jack Walsh. JacksepticeyeGallery8.png|Jackseptcieye with Brent Lilley. JacksepticeyeGallery9.png|Jacksepticeye with Stella Young. JacksepticeyeGallery10.png|Jacksepticeye with Tucker Prescott. JacksepticeyeGallery11.png|Jacksepticeye with Vernon Shaw, member of GameGrumps and Dream Daddy. JacksepticeyeGallery12.png|Jacksepticeye with Justin Tracey. JacksepticeyeGallery13.png|Jacksepticeye with his tour manager JP Inc. JacksepticeyeGallery14.png JacksepticeyeGallery15.png JacksepticeyeGallery16.png JacksepticeyeGallery17.png JacksepticeyeGallery18.png JacksepticeyeGallery19.png JacksepticeyeGallery20.png JacksepticeyeGallery21.png JacksepticeyeGallery22.png|Jacksepticeye in Paris JacksepticeyeGallery23.png JacksepticeyeGallery24.jpg JacksepticeyeGallery25.png JacksepticeyeGallery26.png JacksepticeyeGallery27.png JacksepticeyeGallery28.png JacksepticeyeGallery29.png JacksepticeyeGallery30.png Kevinrtgamejacksepticeye.jpg|Jack With Call Me Kevin And RTGame References This page was created on May 18, 2014 by ProtoMan700. de:JackSepticEye es:Jacksepticeye Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views